


‘‘twas the night before christmas

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Jo and Alex procrastinate on wrapping their children’s presents (Luckily they have a good excuse this year)
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: a very jolex christmas





	‘‘twas the night before christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You’re going to pretend I posted this at a decent time on Christmas Eve and not minutes into Christmas.... This fic is a part two of “the worthwhile fight” which I wrote a while back! Just lots of family fluff, enjoy!

“Tell me again why we decided to wrap gifts for three kids on Christmas Eve?”

“Mmm I think we had a pretty good excuse,” Jo’s tired voice sounded from the couch as Alex struggled to wrap a large box of Legos. “Fold that piece the other way babe.” 

Alex let out a frustrated groan but heeded her instructions, the package securely wrapped in the Spider Man wrapping paper now, “Should’ve taken Izzie's offer to wrap these for us.”

“Please, your pride never would’ve let you accept that,” Jo chuckled as Alex leaned up to kiss her. “Thanks for wrapping everything, my hands are kinda full.” 

Placing the last present under the tree, Alex stood back to admire his handiwork. As soon as they’d gotten home a few hours earlier he’d insisted that Jo relax on the couch while he wrapped the gifts they’d gotten for the kids. Some of the wrapping jobs weren’t the best, but every toy and game was covered in obnoxiously themed paper for their three kids. The gifts wrapped in the Spider Man paper were for Eli, the princess ones were for Alexis, and the presents in the sparkling pink unicorn paper were for Reese who was going through a rainbows and unicorns phase. 

“You’re excused this year, next year though you can wrap them for all four kids,” Alex settled into the sofa beside Jo, letting her lean into his side as his attention shifted from his wife to the newborn in her arms. The little boy squirmed at the movement, a small sigh leaving his mouth as he settled back against her chest. “Pretty good Christmas present, huh? You’re welcome, I planned it that way.” 

A soft laugh sounded from Jo as she let her fingers run through the thin layer of dark hair on the baby’s head, “You did not plan it this way, we had sex in your childhood bedroom while your mom and Amber had the kids and the condom broke.”

Alex shrugged, his arm wrapping around Jo as he settled his hand onto the infant's back, “I’m not complaining, just happy to be here from the beginning for at least one of these hellions we have running around here.” 

He knew he was beyond lucky so he didn’t harp on his past often, but small moments like this made Alex appreciate how far he and Jo had come since he’d written that stupid letter. While his relationship with Eli, Alexis, and Reese was great, he hadn’t gotten to be there for any of their births. He had only missed the first few months of Reese’s life and was slowly making up for the years he missed with the twins, but the moment he’d gotten to witness his youngest son's first breath just two days earlier had been one of the best moments of his life. 

“Well Hudson is very lucky to get to experience everything with you, especially almost being born in the front seat of the SUV,” Jo leaned up to place a kiss on Alex’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex’s eyes flitted up to the banister, a smirk appearing on his face. “Looks like we have some company.”

Before either of them could say anything else, three sets of excited feet rushed down the stairs towards them. Alexis hushed Eli and Reese’s excited shouts as she spotted the sleeping baby on Jo’s chest. He knew they were all excited to meet their brother, his heart leading as he watched Reese and Eli’s identical brown eyes widen at the sight of Hudson. 

“Will you two quiet down, the baby is sleeping,” Alexis’s tone reminded Alex distinctly of her mother, causing him to stifle a laugh as he looked between his three oldest children who were peering at their brother. “What’d you name him?”

“This is your little brother Hudson,” Alex smiled widely, gesturing for the kids to settle into the sofa. Eli and Reese sat on the other side of Jo while Alexis burrowed into Alex’s left side. “What do you think?”

There’s a moment of silence as all three children examine the newcomer in their home. Alex savors the moment, the fire burning low in front of his family and the lights and ornaments on the tree twinkling brightly. His oldest daughter pressed against his side, wide eyes watching her siblings. His son and daughter huddled together as they leaned over his wife to stare at his youngest whose eyes are now peering up with a bleary expression to take in his siblings and mother. And his wife whose body is resting so perfectly against his, who looks so radiant despite coming home from the hospital only hours beforehand, who speaks in gentle tones to their children as they ask questions. 

“He’s small. And smelly,” Reese’s tiny voice rang out as she lifted her fingers to brush against her younger brother's cheek. “But I guess we can keep him.” 

He’s never needed anything more than the five people in front of him. At first, he thought he’d be content with just him and Jo for the rest of their lives. Then he’d seen his twins for the first time and his heart had cracked wide open. And the moment he’d held Reese for the first time he’d fallen in love all over again, despite not knowing what the future held for his family he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his three kids and the love of his life were all that mattered. 

And then… Then Jo had thrown up on his shoes in the middle of surgery and announced their newest addition to him in the middle of a crowded OR. He’d cherished every moment of the last nine months, excited to experience everything from the beginning this time. Even as Hudson’s first moments began with Jo quite literally giving birth as soon as they walked through the doors of the ER, the little boy had stolen his heart from his first frenzied cry. 

“Oh there goes the clock…,” Jo’s voice trailed off as the family listened to the faint clanging of the clock in the hallway. “Merry Christmas.”

The kids immediately erupt into chaos, begging to open presents and asking questions about when Santa showed up. Alex ignores them, instead leaning down to kiss Jo firmly. 

“Merry Christmas babe.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. You wanna go change this dirty diaper as a present to me?”


End file.
